El Oscuro Secreto de una Idol
by Vincle
Summary: Nico, como cualquier persona, tiene una parte que no quiere mostrar a la gente de su alrededor, pero un pequeño descuido puede exponerla a todo lo que desde un principio quiso esconder.


Mi teclado no ha ido muy bien desde hace un tiempo, a veces escribe y a veces no, por lo que si encuentran alguna falta o incoherencia lo lamento, intenté echarle una buena revisión.

Si más, disfruten, aviso de antemano que se trata de un One-shot, no lo continuaré.

 **Obviamente Love Live no me pertenece.**

* * *

-Uno, dos, tres...- acompasaba una rubia mientras daba sonoras palmas, marcando el ritmo a sus compañeras, quienes muy sincronizadas, hacían los mismos movimientos entre ellas, a veces en dúo, tríos o todas al unisono.

 _Binestu no naka Tameratte mo dame da ne  
Tobikomu yuuki ni sansei Ma mo naku Start_

Terminaban de pronunciar todas juntas, mientras se situaban en el centro y acababan con una pose que marcaba el final de la coreografía.

-Muy bien chicas, habéis conseguido progresar mucho para nuestro próximo PV, por lo que podéis tomaros un pequeño descanso.- decía las palabras mágica la otra coreógrafa con una sonrisa, satisfecha por los avances que se podían apreciar en sus compañeras. Se trataba de una chica con una larga y lisa melena azulada.

El gran final que le habían dado a la canción cambió rápidamente por unos quejidos mientras algunas se desplomaban en el suelo sin ningún pudor, marcándose en sus rostros el gran cansancio que habían acumulado, al igual que unas pequeñas marcas de sudor, sin duda habían estado entrenando toda la tarde.

-Umi-chan, eres demasiado estricta.- protestaba la líder del grupo.

-Haberlo pensado antes de meterte en el mundo de las idols.- contraatacó la mencionada mientras terminaba de ver unos papeles relacionados con las prácticas de ese día y volvía a mostrar el mismo tipo de sonrisa que antes. -Sin duda no tendremos ningún problema a la hora de actuar.-

-¿Eso significa que podremos descansar de lo que queda de tarde, nya?- preguntaba la otra chica que le hacía compañía a la castaña en el suelo.

-Rin-chan, quizás deberías levantarte ya...- sugería la mejor amiga de la nombrada, quien no muy segura, intentaba que la chica de aspecto gatuno no volviera a llegar totalmente desarreglada a su casa.

-¡Kayochin, no me responden las piernas!- obviamente estaba exagerando, ya que se trataba de una de las chicas más atléticas del grupo, pero aún así consiguió preocupar a la castaña, quien se le acercó rápidamente para ayudar a que se levantase, a lo que Rin no pareció protestar.

-Hum, de verdad que sois demasiado débiles, ¡para ser idols hay que recorrer un camino mucho más duro que este!- contestaba una pelinegra de menor estatura que el duo, quienes cogidas de las manos se acercaban a sus pertenencias para ir a cambiarse la ropa de entrenamiento.

-Nico-chan… te tiemblan las piernas...- la delataba una pelirroja mientras jugaba con su cabello, totalmente desatendida del asunto.

-¡No es más que un calambre! Es lo que pasa cuando no se calienta bien antes de comenzar con las prácticas.- intentaba camuflar lo que era inevitable, realmente estaba cansada, pero su orgullo no la iba a dejar verse así de frágil.

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir, Nico.- se metía en la conversación la rubia, quién con un semblante algo enojado, miraba a la pelinegra. -No te preocupes, si mi calentamiento no ha bastado para evitar un calambre, la próxima vez seré mucho más dura contigo.- acto seguido la joven de mirada rojiza palideció, no se esperaba que la conversación acabase tanto en su contra, por un momento intentó protestar, pero era inútil, Eli había recogido ya su bolso y salió de la azotea para ir a cambiarse al característico uniforme de Otonokizaka para irse a su casa.

-Maldita sea...- maldijo la pelinegra después de mantener un momento la boca abierta, esperando a soltar su inconformidad ante tal severo castigo.

A continuación, las de segundo año ya se habían ido del lugar, quedando nada más ni menos que las de primer año y dos de tercero.

-Nicocchi, veo que no has sido muy suspicaz esta vez.- hizo una breve pausa mientras se acercaba a la de menor estatura. -Mira que meterte con el entrenamiento de Elichi...- rio de forma juguetona la pelimorada.

-Argh, Nozomi, déjame.- se quejaba la pelinegra por las burlas de su compañera.

Intentando no darle más conversación a su molesta amiga, caminó hacia su pertenencias, realmente estaba cansada, aunque ya no le temblaran las piernas. Abrió sin ningún cuidado su mochila de gimnasia para poder beber un gran trago de agua, el cual acabó con un suspiro de alivio, sin duda lo llevaba necesitando desde hacía un buen rato. A continuación prosiguió a guardar su salvavidas, pero algo en esa bolsa no le cuadraba, hoy se veía de un tamaño inusual.

Con algo de cuidado comenzó a sacar lo que había dentro, hasta que cierta pertenencia la hizo pegar un pequeño jadeo ahogado, el cual intentó camuflar para no llamar la atención de quienes aún se encontraban en ese lugar, pero fue inútil, sus compañeras dirigieron sus miradas hacia ella, algunas preocupadas mientras que otras más bien intrigadas.

-Nicocchi, ¿estás bien?- Se volvió a acercar Nozomi a la pelinegra, la cual acto seguido retrocedió, despertando aún más la curiosidad de su amiga.

-¡Claro que estoy bien!- Nico en un momento de buscar dejar de ser el centro de atención, miró directamente a la chica que se le acercaba, intentando mostrar más firmeza en sus palabras, pero consiguió todo lo contrario, ya que la pelimorada no dejaba de mirarla como si fuese una presa acorralada. -¿P-Por qué lo preguntas?- intentó hacerse la desatendida.

-Justo ahora...- comenzó a hablar cambiando su tono a uno que hacía erizar todo el bello de Nico, sin duda esa situación le estaba causando pavor. -Acababas de hacer un sonido muy erótico...-

La pelinegra notó como una pared detrás de su cuerpo hizo tope entre ella y Nozomi, ahora sí que no podría escapar, aún así, sin disimular nada, escondió la mochila detrás de ella. Por unos segundos intentó mirar a las chicas que aún permanecían allí, pero fue inútil, Hanayo solo miraba a otro lado al igual que Rin, parecían no querer saber mucho del asunto, aunque en el fondo no se extrañaba, ya que en otras ocasiones, también habían tenido que sufrir esa faceta de la pelimorada.

En un intento desesperado contempló a quien creía su última esperanza, pero al igual que las anteriores, solo miraba hacia otro lado con un leve sonrojo en su rostro y un notable nerviosismo que pagaba con su cabello, enredándolo consecutivamente con sus dedos.

Al momento entendió su situación, se tendría que enfrentar ella sola a la molesta chica que clavaba su penetrante mirada en la mochila de la pelinegra, pero aún así no se dió por vencida, ya que no podía permitirse por nada del mundo que hurgaran en sus pertenencias, al menos no ese día. Esperó unos segundos, sentía como respiraba con dificultad, la tensión del momento hacía que sus pulmones no funcionasen con normalidad, hasta que de un momento para otro, encontró una apertura en el tan bien calculado andar de la mayor, consiguiendo de ese modo escabullirse por uno de los costados de la pelimorada, mientras que esta última intentaba agarrar a la pequeña ojirubi, pero fue en vano, al menos por esa tarde, la pelinegra ganaría la batalla.

Con paso veloz bajó las escaleras de la azotea hasta esconderse en el club de idols que ella misma fundó y acto seguido, con la misma velocidad, se cambió de ropas para salir deprisa al exterior, en dirección a su casa.

Para su suerte, Nozomi no parecía haberla seguido, seguramente la situación en la azotea no había sido ni más ni menos que una forma de burlarse de la menor, tratándose así solamente de una broma del momento, algo sin importancia.

Para Nico no era así.

Abrazó la mochila deportiva recordando lo que sin querer se había llevado ese día a clases, consiguiendo que un gran sonrojo se apoderase de su rostro, ya que su mayor pecado casi había sido expuesto.

Por un momento pensó en que se trataba de un castigo divino, ya que una adolescente, por mucho que casi fuese una universitaria, no debía pensar en esas cosas. Volvió a apretar de forma posesiva la mochila al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suspiro de alivio, por fin había llegado a casa.

Saludo a su madre y a sus hermanas con total naturalidad, procurando no causar sospechas en su familia y de ese modo poder cerrarse completamente en su habitación, lo cual fue todo un éxito. Ya dentro, lanzó la mochila contra su cama, era el momento de deshacerse de las pruebas.

Cogió una gran cantidad de aire para rellenar los pulmones que desde la salida de la azotea, habían estado agitados, consiguiendo de ese modo calmarlos, después de todo ya estaba fuera de peligro. Con paso firme se acercó a su mochila, sacando todo lo que había en su interior, pero al parecer su pesadilla no iba a acabar ahí.

Levantó apresurada la mochila, poniéndola bocabajo para darle contundentes golpes en la parte inferior, consiguiendo simplemente que pequeños trocitos de papel cayeran de esta, pero no había nada más. El rostro se Nico palideció por segunda vez en ese día mientras rebuscaba en la ropa que había sacado, dándose al final por vencida al ver que lo que estuvo escondiendo toda la tarde, no se encontraba ahí.

El aire que en teoría le proporcionaba la vida parecía arrebatársela de lo alterada que se encontraba, pero era irremediable, una gran cantidad de escenas se le estaban pasando por la cabeza, cada una peor que la anterior.

-Mi sueño de ser una idol estará arruinado si alguien lo descubre- pensó en voz alta, percatándose de la gravedad de sus palabras.

Entre todas sus maquiavélicas fantasías de lo que podría suceder, una pelirroja aparecía, mirándola por encima del hombro con un rostro enojado, el cual al mismo tiempo expresaba un gran desagrado, se podría decir que hasta de asco, todo eso dirigido hacia la pelinegra mientras le clavaba su mirada morada como si fuesen puñales.

- _Nico-chan… ¿qué significa esto?_ \- le dirigía esas palabras tan afiladas, a lo que la pelinegra intentó acercarse a la de menor grado para explicárselo, consiguiendo que la nombrada solo diera unos pasos hacia atrás. - _No te acerques._ \- amenazó Maki, terminando de ese modo la alucinación de Nico.

Por un momento tembló al mismo tiempo que dejó de pensar, después de todo, no habría peor situación que esa.

Su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo tumbarse en la cama y descansar, después de todo había tenido un entrenamiento muy intensivo en las prácticas del club de esa tarde, y por si fuera poco, sus emociones se habían revolucionado de un momento a otro, causándole también una fatiga emocional. Pero no era momento de descanso, de eso estaba convencida.

-Solo tengo que ir a la escuela y echar una mirada por los alrededores.- pronunció en voz alta, pidiéndole de ese modo a su cuerpo un esfuerzo más.

Sigilosamente intentó salir de su casa, sabía que si alguien la descubría yéndose a esas horas de la noche, no la dejarían, pero tenía que intentarlo. Como si de un ladrón se tratase, llegó de puntillas hasta la puerta principal, pero para su mala suerte, la fuerza divina que la había metido en esa situación, no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil.

-Nico, ¿dónde pretendes ir tan tarde?- cortó el caminar de la pelinegra su madre con unas simples palabras.

-S-Se me olvidó algo importante en la escuela...- intentó excusarse a su matrona con una sonrisa fingida, sintiéndose totalmente expuesta.

-Mañana tienes clase, podrás recogerlo cuando vayas.- finalizó la conversación mientras se daba la vuelta de camino a la cocina.

-Pero mamá, es algo importante.- intentó la pelinegra su segundo round, pero no lo iba a conseguir.

-¿Por qué no me ayudas y acuestas a tus hermanas?- omitiendo las palabras de su hija, le dirigió una amenazante mirada para a continuación perderse por los pasillos del pequeño departamento.

Nico estaba abatida, sabía lo que ese gesto significaba, y no era ni más ni menos, que su derrota.

Tal y como ordenó su madre, ayudó a sus hermanas a acostarse para finalmente hacer ella lo mismo.

Instintivamente las situaciones anteriores volvieron a su mente esa noche, consiguiendo que el ceño de la pelinegra se frunciera, no quería pensar en esas cosas ahora.

-Maldita sea, ¿cómo diablos se metió eso en mi mochila?- se enfadaba con ella misma mientras se movía en la cama, intentando cambiar de posición y de ese modo, dejar la mente en blanco.

* * *

 _Niko puri nikoniko niko puri YEAH!  
Nikoniko  
Niko puri nikoniko niko puri YEAH!  
Puriti ~ GIRL! _

Un estruendoso despertador daba comienzo al día, o eso debería suceder, pero en este caso, la joven portadora de ese sonido ya estaba preparada para ir a clases, por lo que cogiendo su móvil casi al vuelo y apagando su melodía, salía disparada hasta su destino.

Era muy extraño que Nico se despertara tan temprano, pero en ese día era totalmente necesario, aún no se había rendido al reto que le habían impuesto, estaba segura de poder salir victoriosa de eso. Como un relámpago negro llegó a las afueras de la escuela, llegando por el mismo camino por el que había ido a su casa ayer al salir de allí, pero no hubo suerte, por lo que solo podía deducir una cosa.

Su mayor secreto se encontraba en el centro educativo, y no iba a permitir que se desvelase.

O eso es lo que ella pretendía, pero debía de esperar, ya que el sonido de aquel lugar infernal la obligaba a entrar a sus primeras clases de la mañana, aplazando su insistente recorrido por el centro.

-Si voy primero a la azotea, debería darme tiempo a mirar los pasillos del tercer piso antes de las clases de la tarde.- intentaba organizarse Nico mientras hacia algunos dibujos en su libro de texto, mapeando de ese modo su siguiente sitio a investigar.

De nuevo el sonido que la había metido entre esas cuatro paredes hacía unas horas, le daba el permiso para salir.

-Nicocchi, ¿te gustaría tomar el almuer…?- preguntaba Nozomi acompañada de la rubia a su compañera de clase, pero no consiguió exponer al completo la invitación, ya que la pelinegra sólo cogió sus pertenencias para salir apresurada del lugar.

-Parece que tiene prisa.- intentó excusar Eli a la poco respetuosa actitud de la de menor estatura.

-Más bien parece que algo interesante pasará hoy.- con una característica sonrisa burlona miraba la pelimorada la puerta por la que había salido su descortés amiga mientras al mismo tiempo, sacaba una de sus cartas de tarot y la veía de la misma forma.

La rusa no comprendía a que se refería la vicepresidenta, pero conocía perfectamente esa expresión de Nozomi, no por nada habían estado juntas por casi tres años, por lo que abatida, solo suspiró resignada.

-Sólo espero que no nos de más trabajo en el consejo estudiantil.- ambas rieron al unisono.

Por otro lado, Nico ya había terminado de explorar a fondo la azotea donde acostumbraban a llevar a cabo las prácticas del club, totalmente sin ningún avance, y así continuó hasta que de vuelta, el estruendoso sonido la obligó a terminar su inspección de la escuela.

-Maldición, ¿dónde diablos puede estar?- maldecía por lo bajo mientras apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula.

Volvió a pensar en el día anterior por unos segundos, todo lo que hizo desde que se escapó de las zarpas de Nozomi. A continuación, paró en seco de su trayecto hacia su próxima clase mientras de una forma algo exageraba giraba parte de su cuerpo hasta mirar a la dirección contraria.

-No puede ser, la sala del club.- se auto discriminó por no haber sido tan suspicaz a la hora de poner prioridades de búsqueda, ya que si al salir de la azotea seguía teniendo todas sus pertenencias en la mochila, debía haberse caído la última vez que esta fue abierta, y eso sin ninguna duda, fue al cambiarse de ropas en la sala del club.

Pasó su mano derecha por todo su rostro maldiciéndose a si misma hasta que consiguió llegar a su último objetivo, abriendo la puerta de una forma tan brusca que chocó contra la pared, creando de ese modo un sonido ensordecedor.

Para su desgracia, no se encontraba sola, ya que cierta pelirroja mantenía extendida entre sus manos algo que Nico conocía muy bien.

Aun con su triunfal entrada en la sala, la de menor grado no se giró a verla, por lo que intentando remediar lo irremediable, Nico cogió del pomo y cuidadosamente, como si de pronto la puerta de madera se hubiera convertido en una preciada joya, cerró la sala con ella fuera, dando al final un suspiro de alivio mientras se daba la media vuelta para ir a sus clases.

Un paso, dos pasos.

De nuevo, la puerta golpeó con la misma pared que hacía unos segundos, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa, y es que la chica que se encontraba en su interior se encontraba a sus espaldas.

Un tercer paso.

-¡Nico-chan, que significa esto!- enfurecida, Maki detenía con su melodiosa voz a la pelinegra.

Con algo de temor, Nico colocó su característica pose hacia la pelirroja para finalizar con su tan conocida frase, pero ni si quiera pudo pronunciarla, ya que fue arrastrada hasta dentro del club, cerrando de ese modo Maki la puerta con pestillo, dándole por fin un pequeño respiro al tan maltratado mueble.

-¡Maki-chan, eres demasiado brusca!- protestaba la ojirubi, pero no pudo terminar de recriminar las acciones de su kouhai, ya que una tela blanca se le estampó en la cara.

-¿Me puedes explicar que es eso, Nico-chan?- su enojo volvía a hacerse notorio en su voz.

La pelinegra ya sabía a lo que se refería, pero una pequeña esperanza de que no fuera así la intentó calmar, por lo que recogió lo que le habían lanzado para exponerlo totalmente ante ambas.

Se trataba de una bien cuidada dakimakura con la imagen de la pelirroja, quien vestía un provocativo traje de leopardo, el cual sin duda, haría babear a cualquiera.

Pero Nico no podía hacer eso, al menos no en ese momento, ya que habían descubierto su más oscuro secreto, debía intentar salir lo más ilesa posible de esa situación.

-¿Qué diablos es esto? No sabía que posaras para este tipo de cosas, Maki-chan.- respondía con total desagrado la pelinegra mientras posaba la tela con el mayor cuidado que podía disimular encima de la gran mesa que se encontraba en la sala del club, después de todo, esas cosas son complicadas de planchar, además de que le había costado mucho conseguirla en su momento.

-¡Y-Yo no hago esas cosas! Obviamente está editada la imagen.- se ruborizaba estrepitosamente la menor. -El punto aquí, es que hacía eso en un lugar como este.- con un fingido carraspeo, intentó introducirse al tema que ella quería tocar.

Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, cada una procesando los siguientes pasos que tomaría, ya que cada una pretendía salir victoriosa de esa batalla, de un modo u otro.

-¿Y para eso tanta brusquedad? Metiendo de una forma tan poco femenina a la pobre de Nico-chan.- primer paso, algo de dosis de víctima, no era una mala carta para situaciones tan desesperadas.

-Como sea...- intentaba no entrar mucho en el juego de la de menor estatura, sabía por donde iban los tiros. -Sólo quería que me ayudaras a saber de quién es esto.- aclaró mientras enredaba algunos mechones de su cabello con sus dedos.

Nico lo pensó durante unos segundos.

-Te ayudaré, pero después de las clases, ya llego tarde a las horas de la tarde, no puedo perder más tiempo aquí.- haciendo a un lado a la pelirroja, intentó salir de la sala, pero una mano que consiguió acelerarle el pulso la paró antes de quitar el pestillo, a lo que la miró sorprendida.

En un momento, violeta y rojo se encontraron, consiguiendo que unos sonrojos a juego se posicionasen en las mejillas de ambas.

-Nico-chan, solo respondeme a una cosa.- con esas casi insignificantes palabras, Maki logró de nuevo alterar drásticamente el pulso de la pelinegra.

-¿Q-Qué?- tartamudeó involuntariamente, sin despegar la mirada de los bellos ojos violetas de la otra chica.

-Eso.- señaló con su mano libre al dakimakura. -¿Es tuyo?-

Nico pasó de tener el corazón acelerado a pararsele en seco de una forma poco sana.

Un sudor frío comenzó a tensarla, separandose acto seguido del pequeño contacto que tenía con la menor para al final cruzarse de brazos mirando a otro lado, cortando después de unos minutos el enlace que habían creado sus miradas.

-Hum, ¿cómo podría la fabulosa Nico-Nii tener algo tan pervertido como un dakimakura? ¡No acuses de cosas tan graves a una compañera de grupo!- la peor situación posible para Nico se estaba dando lugar, estaba siendo descubierta por la persona que más quería, o peor aún, se estaba sintiendo totalmente acorralada e indefensa ante sus palabras, que aún si no sonaban tan desagradables como en sus crueles fantasías, seguían haciendo un poco de daño.

-En ese caso… Nico-chan, ¿podrías explicarme esto?- Maki, al notar como su compañera se cerraba en banda, recogió el dakimakura de su viva imagen para acercárselo.

-¡¿Qué tengo que explicar?!- le pelinegra ya se estaba alterando, solo quería salir de ahí.

-Esto.- señaló la pelirroja, creando de ese modo la dirección de la mirada de la de menor estatura, al igual que su perdición.

 _Propiedad de Nico-Nii_

No había duda, estaba escrito con su puño y letra, y por si no fuera suficiente, un pequeño corazón se sumaba a las vergonzosas palabras ahí escritas.

Un pequeño flash se le vino a la mente a Nico, en el cual se encontraba ella llegando a casa con su nuevo merchandising de Maki, el cual le había costado varias horas delante de una tienda totalmente camuflada, ya que una gran cola de personas esperaba la apertura de ese negocio aquel sábado por la mañana. Al quedar totalmente embobada con tan maravillosa pertenencia, no pudo remediar escribir en la tela esas palabras, sonriendo de medio lado por el significado de ellas, para finalizar con un pequeño corazón.

Ese recuerdo le cayó como un balde de agua fría, sin duda era una pervertida, pero esa faceta estaba más bonita escondida de la gente de su alrededor.

-A-Alguien me ha tenido que jugar una mala broma, seguramente haya sido Nozomi...- su último intento por salvarse lo acompañó con su pose característica, colocando sus manos por encima de su cabeza.

-Como sea.- finalizó la conversación la pelirroja, metiendo aquella prenda en su mochila. -Sea de quien sea, me encargaré de deshacerme de esto.- y de ese modo salió orgullosa de la sala.

Nico lo sabía, aun cuando Maki había dicho esas palabras, no cabía duda en que sabía que ese dakimakura era suyo.

La pelinegra se agarró la cabeza abatida, una mezcla de sentimientos la hacían dudar de que rostro expresar, ya que por fin el día de exploración había llegado a su fin, pero no conforme con eso, ahora Maki pensará que es una pervertida, y por si no fuera poco… había perdido el dakimakura que tanto le costó conseguir.

* * *

Una pelirroja paseaba de forma tranquila e indiferente por unas majestuosas mansiones hasta detenerse delante de una de ellas, donde con una llave prosiguió a entrar.

-Buenos tarde, madre.- saludaba cortésmente a su matrona con una calma envidiable.

-Buenas tardes, Maki.- devolvía el saludo a su hija, a la cual perdía de vista cuando comenzó a subir las escaleras, por lo que sin darle más vueltas, siguió con sus quehaceres.

La menor entró a su habitación, dejando a un lado de forma sutil sus pertenencias para al final, sentarse al borde de su magistral cama.

Como si de un globo se tratara, soltó una gran cantidad de aire en un solo suspiro, como si se estuviera desinflado, al igual que todo su rostro se volvía completamente rojo, aún no se creía lo que había encontrado ese día.

Le echó fugaces miradas a su mochila de la escuela.

O más bien, la propietaria de lo que había encontrado.

Con un paso poco firme, se acercó hasta la mochila abriéndola insegura para sacar de una sola vez el dakimakura, en donde se encontraba ella misma con un traje muy sugerente de leopardo por dos caras, una viéndose su cuerpo de manera frontal, y en la otra, la parte posterior.

Debía reconocer que habían hecho un gran trabajo con el montaje, pero aún así, seguía siendo igual de embarazoso toparse con algo del estilo. Instintivamente dirigió sus orbes violetas hacia la frase en la cual Nico proclamaba que ella era de su propiedad, logrando de ese modo, que por segunda vez en unos minutos, todo su rostro se tornara rojo.

-Nico-chan…- susurró tiernamente el nombre de su superior mientras rozaba con la yema de sus dedos aquella frase en la tela. -No es momento para esto.- se dijo a si misma un poco alterada mirando su propia puerta, ya que sin duda, si la descubrían de ese modo, se metería en un gran problema.

Con tela en mano, se acercó a su segundo armario, aquel que rara vez utilizaba. Con extremo cuidado abrió un cajón de la parte baja, el cual parecía ser enorme. Pero eso no era todo, un compartimento secreto salía también de ese mismo lugar, el cual sería casi imperceptible para cualquiera.

El compartimento era bastante amplio, suficiente como para meter varias maletas ahí dentro.

Antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, cerró la puerta con pestillo.

Con cuidado, sacó lo que este contenía, estirándolo en su cama.

Un poster de tamaño real de tela de Nico con uno de los trajes de sus PV se hacia visible, estaba completamente nuevo, se notaba un gran cuidado en él. Otros posters, pero en esta ocasión de papel también eran sacados, acompañados de unas cuantas cajas de plástico donde se podían encontrar llaveros, chapas, bolígrafos, cd's y algunas otras cosas del estilo, todo de la misma idol.

Cada vez que sacaba algo nuevo de ahí, Maki mostraba una radiante sonrisa, como si de un tesoro se tratase, para finalizar con su mayor obsequio.

Tres dakimakuras distintos de Nico se entraban tendidos en su cama, en uno llevaba un traje de panda igual de sugerente que el de leopardo de Maki, en otro un traje de diablesa con su tridente entre las piernas, mientras que el último mostraba un pequeño bikini rojo de tiras gruesas, el cual llevaron en una portada del subgrupo de BiBi hacia unos meses.

La boca comenzó a hacersele agua.

-Nico-chan es demasiado linda.- susurró mientras su corazón se aceleraba, acariciando ficticiamente a la pelinegra en uno de sus dakimakuras en el cual tenía en rostro levemente sonrojado mientras hacía un mohín.

Ese día un nuevo objeto había entrado a su colección, el cual iba a atesorar principalmente por la frase que su querida Nico-chan había escrito en él.

* * *

Gracias por leerlo, ya nos veremos por otros lugares, espero lo disfrutasen, a mi me pareció bastante divertido escribirlo.


End file.
